The Golden Gate magnet
by patrikamikaze
Summary: The day of the McSwarek wedding, Gail receives a call from San Francisco while she is drinking tequila on the coat room.


**Ok, so, first of all: I'm sorry for my English. I'm from Spain and I'm not bilingual at all. Feel free to report any mistakes. I hope you like the story anyway.**

After the little talk about equality marriage with Frankie, Gail went to get more alcohol from the bar. She was having a good time with her Friends? Co-workers? Both? Sure, the previous wedding had been fun and… interesting. Holly was there. Beautiful, smart, incredible Holly who took advantage of the wedding guests to make money by keeping their coats. Beautiful, smart, incredible Holly who also took advantage of Gail babbling about gay issues to kiss her without warning.

Frankie is rude, funny, beautiful as well. Yes, if Gail had never met Holly, Frankie would have been perfect for her. But the thing is that she met Holly. She was snarky with her and Holly did not even flinch. She fell in love with her and ended heartbroken.

Of course, Gail didn't blame Holly for the pain. In fact, she was grateful because thanks to her, she felt that her life had sense for the first time in years.

Gail was so lost in her thoughts that she almost crashed against the bar. Chloe and Dov were dancing close to her, so obviously she blamed them for her stumbling. She grabbed a bottle of tequila and asked the bartender for a glass, salt and lemon. Then, she sneaked in the coatroom and started to drink alone. She was pretty drunk when her phone rang for the first time, so she ignored it. But then it rang again. And again. She finally decided to at least look who was calling. Her heart skipped a beat when she read the name on the screen and she left the bottle on the floor to answer.

\- How did you know it?

\- Well, hello to you too.

\- How? – She repeated.

\- How did I know what, Gail? –She asked carefully.

\- How did you know that I'm in a wedding, drinking alone in a coatroom and missing you like hell?

\- I didn't. –She said confused.

\- No? Are you saying that this call is a coincidence?

\- Gail, hon… I think you are drunk.

\- Don't "hon" me and answer my question. Why are you calling me tonight?

\- I don't know what is going through your head right now but this is not whatever you're thinking. I didn't know anything about the wedding. Who is getting married, by the way?

\- McSwarek. Yay! – She said reluctantly.

\- Ok. You are depressed because the girl who hooked up with your ex is getting married with the man of her life who isn't even him. Is that it?

\- First of all, I'm not depressed. Actually, you're depressing me now. Second, they didn't hook up. They fell in love in an undercover mission and when they were back…

\- Yeah, I was just shortening.

\- Why are you calling?

\- I… I sent you something to your home last week and I just wanted to know if you received it.

\- Did you send me a Golden Gate fridge magnet? –She joked.

\- Yeah and it's beautiful. You'll love it. –Holly was about to get angry, but then she remembered that Gail was drunk and she tried to relax a little bit.

\- Well, I'll check my mailbox when I get home. Thanks. Do you want anything else?

\- Actually. Can you check it now? I know you are in a wedding but it really is important.

\- Lunchbox, nobody wants a Golden Gate fridge magnet. Don't worry. Nobody is going to steal it.

\- Please Gail.

\- Jeez Holly! How expensive is that magnet? –She joked- Ok. I'm going.

\- Can you ask Traci or someone else to take you? I don't want you to drive like that.

\- Yeah, I'll ask Chloe so I can ignore her all the way without feeling guilty.

\- That's the Gail that I know.

\- Yeah, there's still a bit of her. Bye Holly.

\- Bye. Call me when you get home.

Gail left the coatroom looking for Traci and she smiled when she saw her dancing with some random guy. She seemed like she was having fun, so she chose the second option.

\- Hey Chris. From 1 to 10, how useless are you feeling tonight?

\- I don't know. You tell me. –He said, knowing that Gail would remove his doubts sooner or later.

\- 10, as always. I need you to take me home right away.

\- Are you bored? –He asked surprised- There's enough alcohol here to let you unconscious, the music is nice and Frankie is hot.

\- Ok, weirdo. Are you taking me home or not?

\- Are we coming back?

\- I guess.

\- Come on, then.

Chris drove home while trying to convince Gail to get back to the wedding when she finished whatever she was going to do.

\- Would you tell me why Frankie has been alone all night at the wedding?

\- I don't know Chris. I'm not her mother. I've been busy.

\- Busy how, exactly? –He asked ironically.

\- I was having a date with a bottle of tequila, a glass, a lemon and some salt.

\- Sounds fun. Why did it end so early?

\- Holly called me. She said she sent me something last week and wanted me to go home and check the mailbox.

\- Couldn't she wait until tomorrow?

\- Apparently not.

\- Well, I haven't seen anything these days.

\- Neither do I, but she said it was important so…

\- Ok, I'll wait here. Don't be late –He said, parking the car.

Gail left the car and walked to the mailbox. She opened and took the envelope before taking another look in case she was missing something. She took the letter and started to read it.

 _Hi Gail. I know that you are wondering why are you reading a letter instead of talking to me on the phone. I promise that you will understand later. Just keep reading._

 _Today it's been 4 month since we last met and even if we talk on the phone or Skype every week, it is not enough for me. I miss you. I know that I have no right to tell you this because I left you when you were trying to take a big step in your life. But I need to say that I am sorry. I am sorry because If I am "the most wonderful person that you ever met", you are the most stubborn, snarky, bitchy and yet the most adorable, loving person that I met in my life. And I am sure that I am never going to meet someone like you and to be honest, I do not want to do it. I already know you and I could never forget you. I know it might be late and that there is a pretty hot detective with whom you are being a little less rude than normal (yeah, you have a mole). And I also know that I am working too far away from Toronto. But you needed to know this, Gail. So you could choose what you want to do with the information. I am not asking you to wait for me because I cannot do that to you, but please, take a moment to listen to your heart and share your thoughts with me._

 _PS: I am so sorry; this is not the Golden Gate fridge magnet that you were waiting for._

Gail read the last sentence several times, trying to figure it out what the hell was happening. Holly knew her very well. But it was impossible for her to know that. She turned to share her doubts with Chris, but what she saw left her petrified. Holly was standing right in front of her, shyly smiling. Her eyes were glazed and she was wearing a beautiful dress.

\- Lunchbox… what on earth are you…? How? When did you…? –She stammered and Holly couldn't help kissing her.

\- I'm sorry, you just had to stop talking. –She said, holding Gail's cheeks with her hands.

\- I won't say another word –And this time, she kissed her.

They were there for a while, just kissing and smiling like two idiots. Holly gave her a last peak on the lips before speaking again.

\- I really meant what I said, you know?

\- What exactly? –She asked, pointing to the letter.

\- Oh, that is full of lies. I was talking about being your plus one forever on weddings. Free alcohol? I'm in, blondie! –She said in a funny way.

\- Wedding? What wedding? Tonight you'll be my plus one on bed, nerd.

\- Is that an order, officer? –She asked tentatively-

\- Oh yes, and the fine will be too expensive for you to pay if you don't obey me –Said Gail, slapping her butt softly.

\- Then take me to bed.

\- As you wish – She responded, holding out her an arm which Holly immediately grabbed- I missed you too, Holly.

\- I know, hon.

Gail gave Holly the key of her house to and went to the car to tell Chris that she was not going back to the wedding.

\- Yeah, I know. You're not coming back and Dov and I are going to need a place to sleep tonight –He said before she could speak.

\- Basically, yes.

\- Are you sure of…? –She did not let him finish.

\- Dork, right now I'm sure that I missed her so much and she is here today. I didn't even ask her if she is coming back to Toronto. I don't need the answer. Not today.

\- I don't want you to suffer again, you know? –Gail smiled slightly.

\- I know, care bear. You should leave or you're going to miss the cake.

\- Right! I'll save a piece for you. –He said, starting the car.

\- Chris?

\- I know. You're welcome. Have fun.


End file.
